The Fortune Teller and The Farmer
by coli66
Summary: One summer night, Hikari feels lonely, and decides to visit the Fortune Teller. But a simple conversation and a new friend isn't the only thing she will find after the two of them start falling for each other. Oneshot that might turn into an actual story.


**The Fortune Teller and The Farmer**

Hikari stepped outside her modest farmhouse. She always felt lonely on summer nights, ever since Finn was excepted to live with the Harvest Goddess after the island was saved. Hikari would nerve admit it, but she regretted agreeing to let him live with the Goddess. She was never a person who enjoyed being alone. The silence killed her. Her best friend from back home, Jill, was a person who was always naturally shy, and enjoyed the silence. Jill always called silence a sound. This infuriated Hikari. She would always ask,

"Doesn't the silence drive you mad?"

"It's a lovely sound. Why would it drive me mad?" Jill would respond. And with that, Hikari would never have an answer.

The brunette walked down the old dirt road, adjusting her faded dull red jacket. It was chilly outside, especially for summer. The people in town expected a calm winter after this cool summer. Hikari searched the air for signs of fireflies, but there was no luck. They probably all fled to Toucan Island, where it is always blazing hot, all the time. Hikari kept looking at the sky, trying to name the star's constellations. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her footing as she was walking along the bridge into Harmonica Town. She finally looked at her feet right before she was a step away from a midnight swim.

The twenty three year old took a sigh of relief, and started making her way throughout the town. All of the lights were off, and no one was out on the streets. Even the bar was empty, which was a rare sight.

Its later then I thought, Hikari told herself. She walked up the stone road when she noticed a small light in the Fortune Teller's house. Hikari never really visited him before, except to gather information on the Witch, and to help return his Crystal Ball. That was a few seasons ago. She remembered the man's features easily. They were impossible to forget. The mark underneath his left eye, the long braid that was longer then the rest of his hair, the old ratty clothes that would have outraged Luna and Julius. They were the simple features. The more difficult features to remember were his thinness, or his tiny little freckle underneath his green eye. His long lavender colored cloak. She also wondered why he was called the Fortune Teller. Yes, he does give people their fortunes, but he has to have a real name…right? She also had heard the rumors about how he was a wizard. There was no such thing as magic…however, if there was such a thing, he would meet the definition of a Wizard.

Hikari found herself standing in front of the blue doorway, her eyes searching the dark for a doorknob, and eventually finding it. She turned her hand left, and stepped inside. It was dark, except for the small lit candle at the top of the stairs. Hikari took a deep breath, sensing the smell of coffee beans, and vanilla.

"No fortunes….are told….at this hour…" She heard a deep, calm voice said. Her hand covered her heart, after being startled.

"I don't want a fortune. I just saw that you were awake, and thought I'd visit you…I'm sorry its so late." Hikari said, trying to sound calm. For some reason, her heart started to pound. She heard a sigh, from up the stairs.

"You can stay…if you want too…" The tall man said.

"So…what are you doing up so late?" She asked, as if it was part of her business. He sighed again as he turned around to walk back up the stairs. Hikari should have known that conversation was one of the last things Wizard wanted.

"Research."

"Research? On what?" Hikari said, following him up the stairs, like a lost child.

"On…the stars…" He responded. His mind was wondering why she cared. No one had ever cared for him…

"Cool. My favorite constellation is the Leo." Hikari said, proud of her knowledge on a subject that mattered to the Wizard. She looked over to him, hoping for a approving glance, but instead she was surprised with his annoyed glare. She stood there, awkwardly shifting her weight from one side to another, while looking at a poster on the wall. It was faded, and old, and mentioned the featuring of a Ludwig Van…the last name was too faded to read. Hikari had to squint her eyes to read the date. October Tenth, 1810.

Hikari stepped back in her feet, while wondering where the poster came from. He must collect antique posters. She looked over to the cabinets of different colored liquids. In the back of her mind she knew she was snooping. She couldn't help it. There was something interesting about the atmosphere in the Wizard's house.

"The Leo…is out." She heard him say. She turned to face him, but only to see that his eyes were looking up into the telescope. She walked over, and the Wizard stepped back, allowing her to see. Hikari smiled to herself as she saw in her mind the connecting the stars in the constellation together, like missing pieces to a puzzle. "It has…always been one of…my favorites…" Wizard said quietly, shifting his weight from side to side. He gulped as he watch the farmer smile.

Although he would never admit it, he had secretly been watching her through the crystal ball. She was close with almost everyone on the island, and most of the men were silently falling for her whether they liked it or not. Wizard would never admit it either, to himself or anyone else, that he was too, falling for the simple farmer girl. This visit tonight wasn't helping his feelings calm down, after he had discovered her love for stars.

Hikari stepped back, and let out a deep breath. She looked at the Fortune Teller, and felt something tingle her chest. In the late night silence, she could hear her heart beat. She gulped, thankful that the dim lighting in the room made next to impossible for him to see her blush.

Wizard turned away, his feelings growing too large, way too fast. He felt his breathing growing steadily, as he tried to ignore her gaze.

They were, no doubt, falling for each other.

And they would never be the same.


End file.
